


Starsi bracia czasem się przydają

by Wyrdmazer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Angst, Boys In Love, Fluff, Getting Together, Humor, M/M, fretka, oblivious boys
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 22:12:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11815227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wyrdmazer/pseuds/Wyrdmazer
Summary: Jak James Syriusz Potter zrobił Scorbusa.





	Starsi bracia czasem się przydają

Drzwi zamykają się z hukiem, jakby krzycząc: "nie tak mocno, pacanie! Rozwal ściany i zobaczymy, co zrobisz bez swojego pokoju!" i młody Potter wymierza w nie namiętnego kopniaka.

 _Dlaczego, na grób Salazara, dlaczego?_ brzęczy mu w głowie, gdy obraca się i rzuca twarzą w dół na łóżko; sprężyny jęczą żałośnie mimo stosunkowo niedużego ciężaru Albusa. Schludnie rozłożona pościel wciąż nosi na sobie zapach jego blondwłosego przyjaciela i słodki aromat natychmiast koi wzburzony umysł bruneta. Gdy tak leży, zaciągając się rozkoszną wonią, w pewnym momencie nawiedza go bardzo niewygodna myśl.

_Co ja odwalam..._

Unosi się powoli na łokciach, po czym siada na krańcu łóżka. Jego zielone oczy zdobią zmarszczone brwi, gdy omiata strapionym wzrokiem swój pokój.

Cztery szaro-zielone ściany- naturalnie, wyraz miłości Albusa do domu, w którym spędził dumnie sześć ostatnich lat; wielkie okno wychodzące na północ- teraz otwarte: w oddali szumi, zieleniąc się, gęsty las; puchaty, popielaty dywan pokrywający niemal całą podłogę- na tyle miękki, że nadałby się znakomicie jako alternatywne miejsce do spania; niebiańsko wygodne- i tylko odrobinę mniej wygodnych wymiarów- łóżko z szmaragdową pościelą, ustawione przy ścianie prostopadłej do tej zawierającej okno; komplet czarnych mebli: duże biurko- z obrotowym krzesłem w barwach szmaragdów- zajmujące miejsce tuż pod oknem, wielka szafa- pełna ubrań, powietrza, kurzu i kilku innych rzeczy- ustawiona równolegle do łóżka, uzupełniona o a'la kredens z paroma przepastnymi szufladami i półkami.

Albus nie posiada wielu rzeczy; poza ubraniami, podręcznikami i przyborami szkolnymi, kilkoma mugolskimi i czarodziejskimi powieściami oraz imponującym zestawem eliksirowara ma tylko swoją fretkę, której pusta klatka aktualnie spoczywa na biurku bruneta. Mieszkaniec owej klatki obecnie hasa po trawniku w ogrodzie za domem, pod czujnym okiem Scorpiusa Malfoya.

Na początku tygodnia- to jest, trzy dni temu- młody Malfoy przekroczył kominek w salonie domu Potterów- wizyta ogłoszona wiele miesięcy wcześniej i uprzedzona listowną zapowiedzią wysłaną na początku wakacji, informującą o konkretnym terminie przybycia- by spędzić ostatnie dwa tygodnie letnich wakacji, dzielących jego i Albusa od ich ostatniego roku w Hogwarcie, w towarzystwie swojego najlepszego przyjaciela. Jak wniebowzięty młody Potter był na ową perspektywę, wiedział i rozumiał doskonale każdy z pozostałych domowników. Tym bardziej doskonale dzięki, jak zawsze, niewymownie pomocnemu starszemu bratu bruneta.

Jakim cudem James stał się posiadaczem ściśle tajnych informacji o potencjalnie niefortunnej miłości Albusa- młodszy Potter nie potrafił się domyślić. I gdyby tylko udało mu się owy nieszczęśliwy fakt w porę odkryć i zapobiec wyciekowi informacji, nie stałoby się to, co się stało.

Z grubsza na początku letnich wakacji- przy jednym z nielicznych obiadów, które brunet wyjątkowo postanowił mieć ochotę spędzić przy stole zamiast zamknięty we własnej "pieczarze węża", jak to James miał w zabawnym zwyczaju pokój swojego brata tytułować- cała rodzina Albusa została wbrew jego woli wtajemniczona w poznaczone tęsknymi westchnięciami ku szarookiemu blondynowi życie prywatne czarnowłosego.

Końcem świata, jak się okazało, to nie było. Katorgą rozmiarów takich, jakie Albus zwykł jej przypisywać, również. Generalnie, huragan przeszedł aż niewiarygodnie łagodnie. Nie mogło zabraknąć kąśliwych komentarzy Jamesa (coby tradycji stało się zadość), nie obyło się również bez- zupełnie zresztą niezastanawiającego- wstępnego szoku jego siostry i rodziców. I o ile Lily Luna okazała się być wręcz nieprzyzwoicie podekscytowana nowiną (brunet miał w zwyczaju tłumaczyć osobliwe często zachowanie siostry rozpoczynającą się na dobre w jej aktualnym wieku burzą hormonów), zaś jego matka, po chwili napiętego zaskoczenia wypisanego na jej twarzy, uśmiechnęła się do niego tak, że Albus wiedział, że to szczere i z głębi serca, po czym wstała od swojego na wpół jeszcze nieskończonego posiłku, przygarnęła go w ramiona i uścisnęła- dzięki bogu mając na uwadze, że żebra i płuca będą mu jeszcze w przyszłości całkiem przydatne przy oddychaniu- tak jego ojcu dłużej nieco zabrało ogarnięcie się wobec, najwyraźniej, całkowicie nieoczekiwanej sytuacji. Myślałby kto, że Harry Potter powinien być co najmniej ździebko bystrzejszy.

Ku uldze Albusa- znacznie większej, niż miał ochotę się do tego przyznawać, przyzwyczajony udawać przed sobą samym i całym światem, że opinia innych wcale, zupełnie go nie interesuje- pan Głowa Domu wkrótce (to jest, zaraz po tym, jak na jego talerzu nie zostały już nawet okruszki okruszków czy kropelki sosu) otrząsnął się ze swoistego otępienia, po czym podszedł do czarnowłosego, położył mu dłonie na ramionach i patrząc mu niemal prosto w oczy (był parę cali niższy od syna) oznajmił bardzo poważnym tonem:

– Albusie Severusie Potterze. Jestem szczerze dumny, że nie boisz się iść własną drogą. Nie powiem ci "słuchaj serca i będzie dobrze", bo obaj wiemy doskonale, że życie tak nie działa. Ale... chcę tylko, żebyś pamiętał, że twoje szczęście to wszystko, co się dla mnie liczy.

Gdyby Albus Severus Potter był córką, pewnie by się trochę rozkleił. Ale Albus Severus Potter był synem, więc, czując jak ciężki głaz emocjonalnego napięcia topi mu się w sercu i rozgrzewa zmarzniętą duszę jego depresyjnego nieco, nastoletniego ja, uśmiechnął się tylko wdzięcznie i odparł:

– Dzięki, tato.

Na co jego ojciec przyciągnął go do siebie, zamykając na krótki moment w ojcowskim uścisku okraszonym dodającym otuchy poklepaniem po plecach.

Summa summarum, Albus miał za co dziękować swojemu bratu: sam przed sobą musiał przyznać, że owo wysoce nietaktowne potraktowanie jego prywatności skończyło się ułatwieniem mu jakże trudnego zadania ogłoszenia swojej- najwyraźniej bardziej kochającej niż jej na to dawał kredyt- rodzinie, że potomków z jego strony spodziewać się nie mają co. Nie jego zainteresowanie chłopcami było jednak nowiną, którą obawiał się podzielić ze światem; potencjalny problem, w jego bardzo subiektywnej opinii, stanowił bowiem fakt, że jego zainteresowanie kierowało się konkretnie w stronę jednego tylko chłopca. Właściwie, już mężczyzny, bowiem Scorpius swoje siedemnaste urodziny miał już za sobą, jako że obchodził je w listopadzie- bardzo skromnie zresztą, gdyż nigdy nie był miłośnikiem obnoszenia się ze swoją osobą, nawet w tak mało w sumie znaczący sposób jak urządzenie w dormitorium Ślizgonów szóstego roku zamkniętego, zakrapianego przyjęcia.

I to jednak, ku wcale niekoniecznie nieuzasadnionemu niedowierzaniu Albusa, zostało przez pozostałą czwórkę Potterów przyjęte pozytywnie (łącznie z Jamesem Syriuszem- choć on i tak zdawał się mieć na wszystko, kolokwialnie mówiąc, wywalone, i jedyne co go obchodziło, to żeby tylko mieć jak najwięcej pretekstów do droczenia się z młodszym bratem. No cóż, mimo swoich dziewiętnastu lat, nie odznaczał się wymaganą i stereotypowo przypisywaną owemu wiekowi dojrzałością mentalną).

W związku z tym, że perspektywa goszczenia pod dachem domu Potterów syna Dracona Malfoya nie była gospodarzom niespodzianką nawet najmniejszą w związku z już w zeszłe wakacje otrzymaną zapowiedzią wizyty (Scorpius spędzał kawałek wakacji u Albusa co roku, od kiedy brunet rozpoczął swoją uczniowską karierę w Hogwarcie), nikomu nawet przez głowę nie przemknęło, by owy stan rzeczy zmieniać (choćby i nawet w tym niewielkim stopniu zamykającym się w obrębie wykombinowania przyzwoitszego niż podłoga alternatywnego miejsca do spania dla młodego Malfoya, który do tej pory każdą noc w domu Potterów spędził w jednym łóżku z Albusem). Powodów zresztą nie mieli żadnych (przynajmniej żadnych prywatnych), gdyż- jak zapewnili swoją kochaną rodzinną czarną owcę- w najskromniejszy nawet sposób nie przerażała ich ni nie niesmaczyła świadomość, że mogą wkrótce mieć konieczność/możliwość odnosić się do młodego Malfoya jak do pełnoprawnego członka rodziny ( _ech, jakie to urocze, gdy rodzina ślepo wierzy w twoje szczęście_ , skwitował w bezpiecznej ciszy swoich myśli Albus). Zaś reszta niezliczonej grupy Potter/Weasley zdawała się żywić co najmniej neutralne uczucia wobec- i tak zresztą niedającego się nie lubić- Scorpiusa. To, oczywiście, głęboko radowało czarnowłosego.

Wszystko więc, wydawać by się mogło, było dobrze. Rodzina kochała i akceptowała, dalsza rodzina raczej nie groziła jako potencjalny przeciwnik, no i ostatnie dwa tygodnie wakacji młody Potter miał spędzić z niemającą o jego uczuciach pojęcia miłością swojego życia.

Tak, wszystko byłoby idealnie. Gdyby nie- jakby brunet się tego nie spodziewał- James Syriusz.

Albus od zawsze wiedział, że jego brat ma w sobie coś z typowej kobiety w tym, jak nieuleczalnym plotkarzem potrafił być, kiedy go coś wystarczająco obchodziło bądź stanowiło obietnicę większej rozrywki. Niestety, Albus, jako jego młodszy brat, wpisywał się w obydwie te kategorie.

Tak się bowiem stało, że trzeciego dnia pobytu Scorpiusa u Potterów, James postanowił- według Albusa mając na celu jedynie dostarczenie sobie materiału do przyszłego mentalnego torturowania swojego już i tak chyboczącego się na skraju przepaści bezdennej, nastoletniej rozpaczy brata- przeprowadzić coś w rodzaju wywiadu dochodzeniowego z Malfoyem. Jako że blondyn siedział raczej na marginesie społecznego matrixa- ramię w ramię z Albusem, zresztą- i rzadko stanowił ośrodek pozytywnego zainteresowania kogoś kto nie był jego najlepszym- i jedynym- przyjacielem lub rodziną, w obliczu otrzymania zaproszenia do, w domyśle, stricte koleżeńskiej rozmowy ze starszym bratem jego najbliższego życiowego kompana uśmiechnął się szeroko, przyjmując oferowaną szklankę szkockiej whisky i siadając wygodnie w krześle przy kuchennym stole wraz z Jamesem, by na, jak się później okazało, stosunkowo dziwnej rozmowie spędzić resztę wieczora.

Biedny Scorpius nie spodziewałby się nigdy, że owa konwersacja wzbogaci jego mentalne zasoby w przyspieszające bicie serca informacje. A James, jako że był Jamesem i skądś znał się na tych sprawach, po znacznie mniej bladej niż zwykle twarzy swojego tymczasowego towarzysza domyślił się łatwo, że rzeczywiście nie mylił się twierdząc, iż wie co robi, gdy zaprosił syna dawnego rywala swojego ojca na "łyk ulubionego drinka i zapoznawcze pogaduchy".

Albus naprawdę powinien być mu wdzięczny. 

///

Głośne westchnięcie. To wszystko, na co Albus Potter potrafi się zdobyć w ramach komentarza do swoich- wytworzonych w jego nastoletnim umyśle automatycznie pod wpływem niemalże fizycznie odczuwalnej rozpaczy przemieszanej z dojmującą nudą i bezdennością całokształtu szalejących w nim furiacko emocji- retrospekcji.

I marzy beznadziejnie, że wszystko to, co przed chwilą rozegrało się jak w spektaklu na scenie jego świadomości jest co najwyżej idiotycznym snem, gdy ogarnia niemal zupełnie martwym, niewidzącym wzrokiem swój pokój. Niemal- bowiem ożywa on wybiórczo, mianowicie przy tych fragmentach, które przywołują brunetowi myśli skupione wokół pewnego siedemnastoletniego blondyna. Który, o zgrozo, ma spędzić z nim jeszcze jedenaście dni. Z nim, w jego domu, w jego pokoju, w jego łóżku. Obok niego. Tak blisko. A potem... Potem mają jeszcze dziesięć miesięcy w Hogwarcie. Zaś dalej... kto wie. Albus nie wie. Albus nic nie wie; nie w tym momencie, bowiem w tym konkretnym momencie Albus wie tylko tyle, że jego życie to żałosny zlepek randomowych przykładów wykolejenia się pociągu szczęścia z torów.

Albus wie tylko, że jego życie właśnie, po raz kolejny, runęło.

Tylko że tym razem runęło tragicznie. Koszmar. Katorga. Dramat. I dziewięćdziesiąt siedem innych paskudnych słów, których Albusowi nie chce się nawet sobie przypominać. Bo jaki jest sens? Jaki jest sens w czymkolwiek, skoro marne resztki jego szczęścia się wyczerpały? Przez Jamesa. To wszystko przez Jamesa. Albus po raz kolejny przysięga na grób założyciela swojego kochanego domu, że odpłaci mu się za to co najmniej tak, by rachunek się wyzerował. (Choć wymyślenie czegoś równie podłego w przypadku pełnego cudownych zbiegów okoliczności życia jego w czepku urodzonego brata prawdopodobnie będzie Albusa kosztować wystarczająco wiele lat, by zagwarantować, że ich braterski dług nigdy nie zostanie spłacony. Tym niemniej, sprawiedliwości musi stać się zadość- to motto przyświecać będzie Albusowi od teraz i przez resztę jego marnych dni, jeśli mowa o człowieku ochrzczonym Jamesem Syriuszem Potterem.)

Gdyby Albus nie siedział na łóżku, tylko leżał, poderwałby się natychmiast i spadł z łóżka. Ale że już siedział, miał prostą drogę do tego drugiego, gdy w jego myśli wkradło się, zupełnie zresztą nieproszenie, pukanie. Pukanie na tyle ciche i niegwałtowne, że policzki Albusa nie miały innego wyjścia jak pokryć się rumieńcem zawstydzającym go jeszcze bardziej niż fakt, że zareagował tak gwałtownie na coś tak łagodnego jak nieśmiałe pukanie do jego drzwi. Tak nieśmiałe, jakby delikwent w ogóle nie miał zamiaru pukać, a tym bardziej otwierać drzwi i wchodzić do pomieszczenia. I Albus wie dobrze- i może to właśnie był właściwy powód, dla którego zareagował tak nader gwałtownie- że żaden członek jego rodziny nie miałby na tyle delikatności, by, nawet gdyby próbował, zapukać tak cichutko; stąd nie jest dla młodego Pottera zaskoczeniem, gdy drzwi uchylają się nieznacznie, na tyle by mogła przez nie wychynąć okraszona włosami w kolorze promieni porannego słońca głowa jego najlepszego przyjaciela. I jedynego. Co tym bardziej martwiło Albusa w zetknięciu z czarnymi osądami o jego samotnej przyszłości.

– Hej. Um... Twoja fretka chyba się znudziła.

Czy Albus mógłby powstrzymać dreszcz wcale już nie tak nowego i nieznanego uczucia, który przepływa, grzejąc przemiło i wcale nie dusząco mimo (i tak chłodnego) sierpniowego popołudnia, przez jego ciało na dźwięk tego ciepłego- choć brzmiącego mniejszą niż zwykle pewnością siebie- głosu? Raczej nie. To jest już bowiem, najwyraźniej, bezwarunkowy odruch układu nerwowego bruneta. Nie może też, biedny, powstrzymać swoich oczu od poddania się urokowi owego bardzo zresztą nietypowego obrazu, jaki malują dwie największe miłości jego życia- Scorpius Malfoy oraz fretka Albusa spoczywająca (jakkolwiek owo słowo raczej nie bardzo pasuje, bowiem spokojnego spoczywania ona aktualnie nie praktykuje) w ramionach blondyna (w tym momencie młody Potter głęboko zazdrości fretce- uczucie, które nie umyka jego rozkojarzonej nieco uwadze, i którego świadomość wywołuje w nim kolejne niekoniecznie najwygodniejsze uczucie: politowanie nad własnym ja).

– Tak? – wydobywa się z jego ściśniętego gardła, żałosne nieco w swoim brzmieniu, gdy w końcu postanawia, odrobinę niezdarniej niż zwykle, podnieść się z podłogi. Nie wykonuje jednak żadnego innego ruchu ponad to, tylko stoi, jak gdyby przyczepiony permanentnie do tego jednego kawałka szarego, puchatego dywanu, z wzrokiem również jak gdyby przyklejonym na stałe do wyrażającej wyraźne zmieszanie acz wciąż aż nieznośnie urzekająco słodkiej dla oczu twarzy swojego przyjaciela.

Który próbuje nie wypuścić z rąk zaczynającej się już wyrywać ku swojemu prawowitemu panu fretki.

– Tak, no właśnie. Uh, mógłbyś może...

I, ku- jeśli to w ogóle możliwe, biorąc pod uwagę już i tak wysoki stopień jego zesztywnienia- osłupieniu Albusa spowodowanego w gruncie rzeczy bezpodstawnym, stąd jeszcze bardziej zabawnym przerażeniem, Scorpius zdobywa się w końcu na przekroczenie progu pełnego szmaragdu, szarości i czerni pokoju, zmniejszając w ten sposób starannie utrzymywaną przez zielonookiego przestrzeń dzielącą dwóch młodych czarodziejów.

– J-jasne – odpowiada, z ledwie dosłyszalnym zająknięciem, czarnowłosy, usiłując uspokoić swoje trzęsące się ręce (i nie tylko ręce), gdy odbiera swojego czworonożnego towarzysza od miłości swojego życia, która to z nienaturalnym uporem całą swoją uwagę zdaje się skupiać na zwierzątku.

Sam Albus zresztą też. I kontynuuje w- zabierającej ledwie parę metrów acz niecodziennie długiej- drodze do klatki, poznaczonej świeżo moczącymi jego górną wargę kropelkami potu i dziwnym, dusznym wrażeniem w płucach.

Okno jest otwarte.

W końcu fretka zostaje bezpiecznie ulokowana i zamknięta w klatce (nie obywa się bez parominutowej mini-walki, w trakcie której Albus, z pewną ulgą i wdzięcznością, przyjmuje co najmniej dwadzieścia mokrych pocałunków od rozentuzjazmowanego zwierzątka, czemu stojący w jednym miejscu, teraz z rękami uprzejmie założonymi za plecami, blondyn przypatruje się z sentymentalnym uśmiechem, podczas gdy w jego wiecznie trajkoczącym umyśle przewija się tuzin nowych myśli, wśród których zawierają się- niezupełnie takie całkiem nowe- niekoniecznie niewinne refleksje dotyczące ludzkiego uczestnika owego na swój sposób rozczulającego przedstawienia, jakiego dane mu jest być świadkiem).

Mając głupią nadzieję, że gdy się odwróci, nikogo w pokoju już nie będzie, Albus bierze głęboki, ukradkowy oddech, modląc się do Słońca i Księżyca o dar nieplączącego się języka, po czym odwraca się i opiera dłonie o krawędź blatu swojego czarnego biurka.

Scorpius ciągle jest w pokoju.

Dokładnie w tym miejscu, w którym Albus go ostatnio widział.

I uśmiecha się.

NagróbSalazaraczemusięuśmiecha.

_Nie panikuj, Al, to prawdopodobnie tylko fretka..._

– Uhm... To pewnie miłe, kiedy ktoś cię tak entuzjastycznie kocha.

_Czyli to faktycznie tylko fretka; uff..._

– Aaay... Tak, bardzo miłe.

 _No dzięki wielkie, Merlinie, że potrafię poprowadzić taką fascynującą rozmowę_. Albus marszczy brwi. Z twarzy Scorpiusa znikają śladowe ilości uśmiechu.

Gdyby nie wręcz zadziwiająco donośny szum zielonego lasu w oddali, oddechy siedemnastolatków byłyby przytłaczająco aż głośne w niespodziewanie- i dość nieznośnie- cichym pokoju czarnowłosego.

 _I co, nagle ci się chce siedzieć cicho?_ Albus wysyła mentalną prośbę do swojej fretki o trochę hałasu. Jak na złość, fretka dalej siedzi cicho.

_Szlag._

– Hmm. Dużo razy cię ugryzła?

Zanim wygramoliło się w końcu z jego ust, Albus ma ochotę połknąć pytanie. I trzasnąć się w twarz. Może pomogłoby mu wytrzeźwieć z jego niepokojącego odurzenia obecnością Scorpiusa. Gdyby nie fakt, że młody Malfoy niejeden już raz był gwiazdą na jego sennym niebie, gdy śnił o porcelanowej skórze, miękkich ustach, blond włosach i oczach szarych jak burzowe chmury, Albus miałby powód do irytacji swoim dziwnie nowym stanem. Ale irytacji nie ma; jest za to głębokie zażenowanie, bo oto znalazł się sam na sam, w jednym pomieszczeniu i odległości mniejszej niż pięć stóp od obiektu jego mentalnych westchnień _po raz pierwszy_ od kiedy został bezceremonialnie poinformowany- przez sprawcę sytuacji- o fakcie, że jego tak skrzętnie skrywana miłość nie jest już więcej skrywana przed jej obiektem. Świadomość, że Scorpius _wie_ , połączona z pamięcią o tym, w jakich scenach jego umysł dał blondynowi główną rolę (i w jakich momentach niektóre z tych scen jego myśli zajęły), nie pomagają Albusowi ani trochę w prowadzeniu bujającej się w tym momencie nad przepaścią śmierci konwersacji w naturalnym tonie.

Ech, gdyby _Albus_ wiedział...

– Tylko dwa. Raczej lekko. To ten, uh... bardzo miła fretka.

– Tak. Kochana.

To by mogło być śmieszne, gdyby był tu ktoś trzeci i całą sytuację z boku obserwował. Ani dla Albusa, ani dla Scorpiusa, jednakże, nic w tej sytuacji śmiesznego nie ma. Raczej: cała sytuacja boli. Tak dojmująco i przejmująco i irytująco. I co z tym zrobić?

– I ma takie miękkie futerko.

Brawo, Scorpius, brawo. Owacje na stojąco. Kwiaty na scenie. Łap, łap- póki rzucają... A nie, nie rzucają. Nie ma kto. Ani czym. Ani za co.

– Fretki tak mają.

No, Al, idealnie się ze Scorpiusem dobraliście. Powaga. Możecie występować razem.

– Tak? Znaczy, no tak. Wiem. W sumie to nie wiem. Znaczy, nie wiedziałem wcześniej. Bo nigdy żadnej fretki nie ten... co nie... Ale teraz już wiem. – _Zażenowanie. Nadmiar informacji. Kogo to obchodzi? Scorpius, ogarnij się, do jasnej ciasnej..._ – Um...

No właśnie- co dalej? To można by ciągnąć w różne strony. Ale chyba żadna nie prowadziłaby tam, gdzie najlepiej by było wreszcie zmierzyć (nikt nie mówi, że najwygodniej).

Cała konwersacja- jak to tej pory- została przeprowadzona bez zmieniania pozycji i z minimalnym kontaktem wzrokowym. Szalenie niezręcznie. I zupełnie nietypowo jak na owych dwoje nastolatków, którzy zawsze przecież tacy byli swobodni w kontakcie.

Jeśli tak ma wyglądać od tej pory ich przyjaźń, to owo miano można już wywalić do kosza. I spalić; patrząc, jak dym ulatuje... i znika. I beczeć, chlipać i pociągać nosem (przynajmniej w myślach).

Albus nie ma zamiaru tak łatwo dać sześciu ostatnim latom odejść do krainy umarłych. I choć ani on ani Scorpius nie mają pojęcia, jak wyrazić słownie- czy jakąkolwiek inną drogą- cokolwiek, obaj jakoś próbują. Za odwagę nagroda się należy; zatem pięć (wyimaginowanych) punktów dla Slytherinu. Hip-hip-hura. A teraz przydałoby się nie zatrzymywać.

W desperackim wysiłku podtrzymania i tak już kruchej konstrukcji tej konwersacji, Albus wpada na pomysł (i idzie po najmniejszej linii oporu).

– No to... Jak tam dzień mija? – Próbuje, dzielnie ruszając się z miejsca i kończąc domyślnie bezceremonialnym opadnięciem na łóżko. Mimo że wpatruje się teraz otwarcie w Scorpiusa, wyraźnie zapraszając go do zajęcia miejsca obok (wydaje się, że trzymanie się ich przyjacielskiej tradycji tym razem nie bardzo wypali... Ale sprawdzić zawsze warto), blondyn trwa uparcie na swojej pozycji, z jedyną zmianą w postaci odwzajemnienia spojrzenia. Jakkolwiek, nieśmiało.

– Uh, dość spokojnie. Raczej – odpowiada, niezbyt sukcesywnie zmuszając swój głos do naturalnego brzmienia, i rozglądając się, jakby był tu po raz pierwszy, po pokoju. – Hmm... – mruczy, przygryzając wargę.

Albus ma ochotę błagać go, by tego nie robił, jako że owy widok działa niespodziewanie aż stymulująco na jego zarządzane hormonami nastoletnie ciało. Z pewnym wysiłkiem zdejmuje wzrok z blondyna i przenosi go na swoją zieloną pościel. Która _nadal_ pachnie stojącym przed nim nastolatkiem. Wspaniale.

I co teraz, co teraz? Albus znajduje się centralnie na skraju załamania nerwowego, gdy próbuje wysilić swój, nagle znów niewygodnie zamglony, umysł, zmusić go do pracy, do urodzenia jakiegoś dobrego pomysłu na konwersację.

Czemu to nagle jest _aż takie trudne?_

Mordercze zapędy w stosunku do jego brata ponownie budzą się w Albusie ze złowieszczym rykiem na kolejne- nie mniej bolesne niż za każdym poprzednim razem, wręcz przeciwnie- uderzenie świadomości, że gdyby nie on, w tym momencie całej tej koszmarnie niezręcznej sytuacji by w ogóle nie było i... i szczęścia i radości byłoby w życiu Albusa więcej niż mniej. Głodna jest ta bestia, oj głodna... Dobra rzecz w tym, że James Syriusz to wystarczająco porządny kawał mięcha, więc głód w pełni zaspokoi.

– A tobie?

Parę długich chwil zajmuje czarnowłosemu by zarejestrować i zinterpretować pytanie, a gdy w końcu owo jakże ciężkie zadanie zostaje wykonane, kolejne parę długich chwil upływa, nim udaje mu się dostarczyć odpowiedź.

– Jakoś.

Niesamowicie wyczerpująco.

– Mhm. – Akompaniuje temu łagodne westchnięcie ze strony szarookiego, jakby próba rozluźnienia rozmaitych napięć, z którymi biedny chłopak musi się w tym momencie zmagać. Bardzo mu one przeszkadzają, naprawdę, i gdyby tylko mógł wziąć różdżkę i rzucić jakieś zaklęcie...

Oh, no cóż; nawet życie kogoś kto włada magią nie jest usłane płatkami różowych róż.

Trzeba więc użyć głowy.

Szkoda tylko, że żaden z dwojga siedemnastolatków nie jest w tym momencie w pełni swoich psychicznych sił. Kto by pomyślał, że James Syriusz Potter potrafi tak skutecznie niszczyć ludziom życie? (Odpowiedź: każdy kto ma więcej rozumu niż ameba.)

Albus najwyraźniej nie ma już siły zalewać się krwią ze złości, bowiem po dłuższej chwili gęstej ciszy opada na plecy, wbijając pusty wzrok w sufit. W pewien sposób przypomina teraz nieboszczyka. Scorpius niekoniecznie ma odwagę spojrzeć na czarnowłosego.

Coś jednak robi: odchrząka, jak gdyby przygotowując się do oznajmienia czegoś istotnego, po czym w kilku długich krokach przemierza pokój, starając się robić jak najmniej hałasu gdy kroczy (absolutnie nie dumnie i dostojnie- aczkolwiek z pewną gracją, istotnie) po puszystym dywanie. Gdy dociera do swojego celu, szmaragdowozielonego krzesła młodego Pottera, siada na nim z pewną dozą ostrożności, jakby zastanawiał się, czy to aby na pewno był dobry pomysł, żeby się w ogóle ruszać. W końcu usadawia się nieco wygodniej na miękkim siedzeniu, składając dłonie na kolanach. Jego wzrok zawiesza się na dłuższą chwilę na fretce, która w tym właśnie momencie zaczyna buszować i robić niewielki hałas w swojej klatce. Scorpius uśmiecha się; nie do zwierzątka; ani do siebie; do nikogo- po prostu się uśmiecha. Gest zdobi nutka melancholii, gdy obraca głowę w kierunku Albusa, który wciąż leży bez ruchu na łóżku, jakby próbował udawać martwego, w nadziei, że niebezpieczeństwo przejdzie, a on pozostanie żywy.

Marne nadzieje.

Tak przynajmniej się brunetowi wydaje, gdy próbuje oddychać jak najbardziej niezauważenie.

– To głupie, nie uważasz?

Pytanie, które- ku zaskoczeniu obydwu mieszkańców pokoju- dobywa się z ust blondyna, okazuje się być czymś w rodzaju magicznej siły przerywającej tamę na tej rzece.

Albus podnosi się niemrawo- może to zmęczenie, a może niepewność; a może jedno i drugie- do pozycji siedzącej i w końcu zieleń i szarość spotykają się naprawdę.

Żaden z nich nie wie nic. Poza tym, co jest. I obaj czują jak coś, jakaś iskra, dziwna fala, coś nienazywalnego i być może bardziej naukowo wytłumaczalnego niż im się wydaje, przepływa pomiędzy nimi.

– Idiotyczne – przytakuje czarnowłosy, jakkolwiek bez cienia emocji w głosie.

Albus nie ma pojęcia dlaczego ani jakim cudem, ale to chyba nie jest wyłącznie wrażenie: uśmiecha się. Nie jest to jeden z tych oślepiających, wariackich uśmiechów, które zwykle rezerwuje dla Scorpiusa; ten uśmiech to taka łagodniejsza, ostrożniejsza wersja, jakby Albus bał się, że śmielszy gest okaże się huraganem, który zmiecie wciąż słabą- choć, zdaje się, już ździebko mocniejszą niż przed chwilą- konstrukcję ich rozmowy.

A potem na twarzy Scorpiusa odbija się owy nieśmiały wyraz, tylko że doprawiony jakimś czarem, który sprawia, że Albus ma ochotę uśmiechnąć się szerzej. I szerzej. Tak szeroko, jak to możliwe. Albo lepiej: po prostu wybuchnąć śmiechem; taki szeroki uśmiech mógłby wyglądać chorobliwie...

Żaden z nich nie ma pojęcia, jak to się stało, ale po kilku chwilach pokój czarnowłosego wypełniają dwa raczej donośne dźwięki: śmiech dwojga siedemnastolatków i odgłosy fretkowych harców w klatce.

Niczym po deszczu, po burzy, atmosfera w Potterowskiej pieczarze węża nagle wydaje się lżejsza, świeższa, ożywiona. Coś się ruszyło. Opuścili martwy punkt.

Pierwszy krok za nimi (a może i więcej); jak dalej teraz pójdą? Dokąd zmierzą?

Odpowiedzieć na niewypowiedziane pytanie postanawia Scorpius.

– Więc... To prawda, że... To co James...

Teoretycznie powinien być na to przygotowany, ale wobec poruszenia tematu serce Albusa- bijące żywo i radośnie jeszcze przed chwilą, jakby świętując emocjonalne rozpogodzenie- staje na moment, i nagle młody Potter ma wrażenie, że kolejny krok okaże się prostą drogą na sam dół czarnej paszczy otchłani.

Coś jednak trzeba w końcu zrobić, prawda?

Zdejmując wzrok z zabarwionej echem odcienia dojrzałych malin twarzy blondyna, Albus przygotowuje się na wszystko i nic. Bierze głęboki wdech...

– Najwyraźniej. – I wypuszcza powietrze z płuc, które znów wydają się trochę ciaśniejsze niż zwykle. – Znaczy... tak.

Koniec. Potwierdzenie. Bomba wybuchła.

A teraz...?

Scorpius wpatruje się w bruneta z tak przejmującą fascynacją, jakby był wielką księgą nowych, nieznanych jeszcze nikomu zaklęć, i blondyn tylko marzył, pragnął i śnił o otworzeniu jej, nauczeniu się każdego jej słowa, każdego dziwnego obrazka, i zatrzymaniu całej tej wiedzy dla siebie. Bo cóż może być piękniejszego, niż tak niesamowity sekret w jego wyłącznym posiadaniu? Tylko jego, jego na własność, nikogo innego...

– Scor...?

Lodowobłękitne oczy błyszczą czymś dobrze znanym i zarazem niespodziewanie obcym, gdy Albus mierzy przyjaciela wzrokiem w połowie badawczym, w połowie sugerującym, że wolałby słowną odpowiedź, i to jak najszybciej, bowiem niecodzienny wyraz twarzy blondyna zaczyna budzić w nim mieszane uczucia.

Nowe to tak, zapraszające do zbadania, ale nowe w sposób, który pozostawia wiele- zbyt wiele, jak dla czarnowłosego- niewiadomych, żeby się na cokolwiek w tym momencie odważyć.

– Wiesz co, ten jeden raz się cieszę, że James jest twoim bratem.

Niemal zawsze czytelna, twarz Albusa aż krzyczy: "skonfundowany. Wymagane dokładniejsze informacje", gdy wpatruje się jak gargulec w promieniującego zadowoleniem blondyna. Jasnowłosy mógłby teraz robić za coś w rodzaju prywatnego słońca Albusa.

– Bo ja też. Znaczy, też cię lubię. Tak, wiesz, bardzo. Bardzo-bardzo. Chyba aż za bardzo. Chociaż... skoro ty też... no i ja też... to wszystko składa się w ładną całość, więc –

– Scorpius.

Blondyn bierze głęboki oddech, nadrabiając niewielki deficyt tlenu, jakiego się dorobił w trakcie swojej krótkiej przemowy, i jego rozpoznawczy uśmiech- cały skromny, słodki jak miód i jasny jak gorejąca gwiazda- rozlewa się na jego twarzy, gdy skupia całą uwagę na siedzącym tuż przed nim brunecie. Który też się uśmiecha. Właściwie, niemal śmieje- tylko że niewerbalnie. Swoimi szmaragdowymi oczami i każdym mięśniem twarzy.

– Hm?

Albus poświęca krótką chwilę na przeczesanie palcami swoich kruczoczarnych, ździebko przydługich już włosów- jakby chciał w ten swój osobliwy sposób zaznaczyć wyjątkowość całej sytuacji- po czym podnosi się i robi pewny krok do przodu, pozbywając się w ten sposób większej części przestrzeni, jaka istniała do tej pory pomiędzy nim a Scorpiusem.

Żaden nawet nie próbuje przestać uśmiechać się jak idiota do drugiego; i obaj czują wyraźnie, że niewidzialna ściana, która kilka godzin temu wyrosła pomiędzy nimi, przestała istnieć. Zdematerializowała się. _Puff_ \- nie ma.

– Za dużo nawijasz, wiesz?

Krótkie zdanie brzmi jak odetchnięcie, wypuszczenie z siebie resztek gęstego powietrza pełnego drobinek idiotycznych uprzedzeń, gdy dłonie Albusa chwytają oparcie jego zielonego krzesła, a zielone oczy widzą tylko drugie, szarobłękitne, należące do jedynej osoby, która w tym momencie czarnowłosego interesuje, gdy usadza się wygodnie na kolanach blondyna.

– Tak? No wiem. Tak już mam. Czasami. Jak dużo we mnie siedzi, muszę jakoś to wszystko wyrzucić.

Dłonie Scorpiusa spoczywają teraz na krawędziach krzesła; bo czy jest dla nich miejsce gdzieś indziej? Może powinien położyć je na udach bruneta? Albo na jego biodrach? A może lepiej byłoby objąć go w pasie?

– Mogłeś wyrzucić to wcześniej, byłoby dużo wygodniej... – mruczy Albus, trochę śpiącym tonem; a może to coś innego... I oblizuje usta: tylko chwila, gdy jego język przesuwa się po jego wargach. Celowy ruch? Scorpius może tylko zgadywać, ale zielone oczy jaśnieją, jakby w promieniach słońca bijących od blondyna, na widok szarych oczu jak głodny jastrząb obserwujących, przez ten ułamek sekundy, usta czarnowłosego.

– Chcesz się przytulić?

Młody Malfoy wybudza się ze swojego parosekundowego transu i jego spojrzenie znów obejmuje oczy siedzącego na jego kolanach- z miną która może znaczyć wiele różnych rzeczy, ale tego uśmiechu i tego spojrzenia Scorpius musi się jeszcze nauczyć, nim zdoła je trafnie interpretować- siedemnastolatka.

Och, jeśli nie pali się aż do nauki...

Dłonie bruneta zsuwają się z oparcia, lądując gładko na szczupłych ramionach szarookiego, dzisiaj ukrytych pod lekką tkaniną jego granatowej koszulki. Ciepłe dreszcze porażają ożywczo każdy nerw blondyna, gdy palce Albusa zaczynają kręcić leniwe kółka. Ach, chciałoby się jeszcze i więcej, i jeszcze i więcej...

Ciche westchnięcie szarookiego miesza się z szumem liści na drzewach nieopodal, gdy jego ramiona obejmują tors bruneta.

– Może tym razem... coś nowego?

Kącik ust Scorpiusa unosi się, akompaniując niewinnej sugestii, i czarnowłosy ma ochotę po prostu śmiać się, bo wesołość godna pijanego siedemnastolatka niespodziewanie wypełnia go całego.

– A potem będzie raz jeszcze... i raz jeszcze... i raz jeszcze... – szepcze, pochylając się coraz bardziej ku blondynowi, aż łagodny zapach- ten sam, którym jeszcze kawałek czasu temu zaciągał się, leżąc na łóżku i kąpiąc w beznadziei- wypełnia jego nozdrza. Tylko że tym razem ten zapach pachnie jakoś lepiej... jak zaproszenie w nową drogę, jak obietnica; nie jak zakazany owoc, już nigdy więcej...

Albus splata palce, obejmując nimi szyję szarookiego. Zielone oczy wędrują od dwóch błyszczących, szarobłękitnych kryształów do ust, które wyglądają nagle tak kusząco, tak cudownie, że aż zbyt cudownie, by Albus miał odwagę uwierzyć, że od jego snów dzielą go ledwie trzy cale... dwa cale... jeden cal... jedna/druga...

Dłonie blondyna przesuwają się ku górze, i jak przed chwilą spoczywały biernie na plecach bruneta, teraz zanurzają się w czarnych włosach, zaciskając w niespodziewanej desperacji na miękkich lokach, i nagle usta Albusa są tak blisko ust Scorpiusa, jak jeszcze nigdy przedtem nie zdarzyło im się być. I choć ten jeden raz w swoim życiu młody Potter może stwierdzić, że rzeczywistość jest lepsza- o niebo i jeszcze sześć więcej lepsza- niż najpiękniejszy sen.

**Author's Note:**

> Pierwsza moja publikacja tutaj, więc parę słów wstępnych: piszę Scorbusa (tylko. No, raz na ruski rok się zdarzy jakaś własna rzecz, zaś poza tym jestem po prostu Scorbusowym trashem), bardzo na luzie (więc głównie one-shoty); ćwiczę sobie style, więc czasami wychodzi dziwnie, ale to specjalnie; za poważniejsze rzeczy się na razie boję zabierać, więc siedzę w tym, co mi wygodne; no i generalnie wielkich rzeczy w pisaniu nie robię, także wysokiej jakości te moje teksty nie są, jak widać, właściwie takie fluffy i tyle. Z tego względu miałam trochę niepewności co do publikowania tutaj, ale w końcu pomyślałam sobie, "dobra, co tam szkodzi; najwyżej dostanę w końcu jakąś krytykę i będzie fajnie".  
> Publikuję też na takiej stronce, co się zwie Wattpad (pod tym samym nickiem co tutaj); będę wrzucać tu rzeczy stamtąd- te, które wydają mi się stosunkowo przyzwoite.  
> Staram się patrzeć trzeźwo na swoje teksty, ale wiadomo, łatwe to niekoniecznie jest, zatem wszelkie opinie z zewnątrz są zawsze bezcenne.  
> Także to tyle.


End file.
